Your Latest Trick
by Cristina Estrela
Summary: Uma dança interrompida... Um beijo que não foi dado... Nada como uma reconciliação após uma briga... Rony e Hermione que o digam!


Nota Prévia: Antes de tudo, eu acho que tenho que explicar porque essa song é diferente... Ela é um presente que a minha irmã me deu, por isso que tem uma dedicatória (e eu resolvi deixa-la!)e eu resolvi publica-la, para isso fiz o cadastro com o nome e mail dela  no site, por favor Cris, não fique com raiva de mim mas, eu gostei muito dela para deixa-la escondida no computador, E obrigada pelo presente! Sim... Leiam escutando a musica Your last trick quando essa é pedida, fica bem mais legal. 

            Joseane

________________________________________________________________________

Essa não é uma song fic comum. A música é latest trick de dire straits, mas, ela só tem graça se você coloca-la pra tocar na hora em que eu pedir pra você colocar, certo? Não estrague a surpresa. Espero q você goste, foi com carinho...

Quando ela chegou em casa, percebeu q a porta estava aberta. "Ele já chegou em casa??"- Ela pensou – Milagres acontecem!!" E sorriu. Seu marido com quem havia se casado a seis meses nunca chegou mais cedo que ela em casa. Gritou para dentro do apartamento:

- Rony??

Mas ninguém respondeu.

"Será q ele ainda está chateado com a noite anterior??" – Hermione lembrou  da discussão que tiveram na noite anterior. A primeira discussão séria que os dois tiveram e por causa de algo tão bobo!!! Eles ficaram lembrando os tempos de Hogwarts e Hermione comentou que Krum havia aparecido no ministério outro dia e eles trocaram algumas palavras. "Foi só um oi!!!"- Hermione havia dito com tom de raiva. E lembrou da cara emburrada que ele colocou.

Foi quando ela viu em cima da mesa uma rosa com um bilhete: _Não abra a porta da cozinha por nada!!! Vá até a biblioteca e tenha uma surpresa dentro do livro: Hogwarts, uma história!_

Hermione sorriu e pensou no que ele poderia estar aprontando. A casa em que eles moravam era grande e aconchegante. Foi conseguida com muito esforço depois que os dois começaram a trabalhar como aurores, só que em setores diferentes, por isso nunca voltavam juntos pra casa e nem no mesmo horário. Foi até a biblioteca e em cima do livro tinha outra rosa q ela juntou com a primeira, abriu o livro que continha outro bilhete: _No fundo eu sempre adorava escutar toda vez que você falava: está tudo em Hogwarts, uma história!! Mas a sua surpresa está no quarto de hóspedes!_

Agora ela ria lembrando dos tempos da escola em que Rony era apenas um amigo. "Era como se eu soubesse o tempo todo que o amaria..." E com esse pensamento foi até o quarto de hóspedes que ficava no primeiro andar. Encontrou outra rosa vermelha em cima da cama e dessa vez dizia: _Você está ficando curiosa?? Tem que estar. Se estiver mesmo vá até o nosso quarto e mate sua curiosidade. _"Agora deve acabar todo esse mistério!" Mas no fundo ela estava achando aquilo muito divertido e incrivelmente romântico... Ao chegar no quarto ela vê seu vestido preto preferido em cima da cama que estava coberta de pétalas de rosas. No bilhete havia:_ Vista seu vestido preto preferido (e com o qual você fica a mulher mais fabulosa de todo mundo!!) e vá até a cozinha descobrir o porquê de tudo isso. Sem magia!!! Vista-se devagar e com calma. Eu não tenho pressa... Temos a noite inteira hoje..."_

Como ele podia dizer pra ela não ter pressa? Ela já não agüentava mais de curiosidade!! Mas decidiu seguir as instruções e tomou um rápido banho, vestiu seu maravilhoso vestido que tinha um decote na frente e uma fenda maravilhosa atrás. Amarrou seu cabelo no alto da cabeça, colocou seus sapatos altíssimos e foi até a cozinha com as rosas na mão. A cozinha era grande e tinha duas portas de vidro chamuscado onde não dava pra ver o que havia por dentro com perfeição. Ao empurrar a porta notou o chão com pétalas de rosas e um aviso em cima da mesa: _Siga o caminho das rosas..._ O caminho das rosas ia dar na área onde ficava a piscina. Ela viu a piscina, mas não viu Rony!! Era uma noite quente de verão e as pétalas estavam voando.Algumas caíram dentro da piscina, mas com certeza ele tinha feito algum feitiço pois a maioria simplesmente não se moviam, levando a um pequeno quarto que eles chamavam "O quarto sem utilidade!!" Iam colocar os livros velhos de Hermione lá dentro, mas, ela não queria de jeito nenhum deixa-los em um lugar tão longe de seus cuidados. Não agüentando mais de curiosidade e emoção abriu a porta do quarto...

Na mesma hora começou a tocar essa música (**Hora de ouvir latest trick de Dire straits!)** e ela lembrou da primeira que tinham ouvido essa música... Foi a primeira vez que ele havia chamado ela pra dançar em toda sua vida. Ela estava sentada sozinha naquele baile do 6º ano. Todos estavam dançando uma música lenta e ele se aproximou e perguntou quase que engasgando "Hermione será que você aceitaria dançar comigo?" Hermione como se não acreditasse que ele tinha perguntado aquilo mesmo disse "Você quer dançar comigo??" Rony que não esperava outra pergunta disse "Eu quero,mas se você não quiser, tudo bem..." E já ia saindo quando ela puxou seu braço "Rony,espere!" E ficaram os dois um de frente para o outro sem saber o que fazer "Eu quero sim!" Ela disse olhando pra o chão e levantando o olhar, foi aí que ela percebeu que ele não tirava os olhos dela. Aí meio sem jeito, ele pegou em sua mão direita, colocou timidamente a mão na sua cintura. Ela colocou a outra mão no pescoço dele e na hora que estavam começando a dançar Rony pensou em dizer que ela estava incrivelmente linda naquela noite. "Hermione, você..."  Mas na mesma hora, tiveram a terrível notícia de um ataque de Voldmort e ele prometeu, meio sem saber o que dizer, que dançaria com ela em outra oportunidade... E saíram os dois frustrados, saber o que havia acontecido.

Mas ela estava ali, naquele quarto com um milhão de pétalas de rosas no chão, com centenas de velas flutuando no ar, com um céu estrelado no telhado do quarto (estava perfeito!!!).Mas ele não estava ali. "Onde será que..." Aí ele apareceu por trás dela. Estava lindo; de terno preto, uma blusa preta por dentro e uma gravata cor de vinho. Seu cabelo estava caído e seu olhar brilhava. Ele deu a ela a rosa que estava nas mãos e a puxou pra dançar.

"Será que você aceitaria dançar comigo??" – Rony murmurou no seu ouvido

Mione, com lágrimas nos olhos o apertou pra perto de si e disse "Rony...Eu... Eu..."

"Shhh, hoje vamos terminar a nossa dança. Hoje, eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo!"

Ela estava de olhos fechados, com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele, ele colocou a mão nos cabelos dela e a outra mão na sua cintura. Ela com as duas mãos enlaçadas em volta de seu pescoço e com a cabeça no peito  do homem que amava  se sentia a mulher mais realizada do mundo. Do modo como estava, com os olhos fechados, Hermione não viu que Rony conjurava um lençol no canto do quarto,  uma gelada garrafa de vinho e duas taças. 

Quando a música terminou, ele disse: "Me desculpe por ontem meu amor, eu não queria magoar você. Espero que tenha sido nossa última bri..."

"Shhhh. Que briga? Eu já nem lembro mais de nada..." Foi quando  ela percebeu o lençol vermelho no canto do quarto.

"Você pede que eu me arrume toda pra depois..."

"Ahhh, mas eu vou adorar tirar seu vestido agora mesmo"- Rony disse beijando o pescoço dela na hora em que ela tirava seu terno e afrouxava o nó da gravata...

"Eu amo você Hermione Weasley!"

Daí ele a colocou nos braços, olhou em seus  olhos e a levou pra onde tiveram uma noite maravilhosa e inesquecível...


End file.
